vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus (God of War)
Summary Zeus is the king of the gods of Olympus and the chief god of the Greek pantheon. The youngest child of Cronus and Rhea, he was raised by his mother in secret until he grew strong enough to fight his father and free his siblings, whom he later led in a war against the Titans known as the Titanomachy. He and his brothers Poseidon and Hades then divided the world up among themselves, with Zeus ruling the sky from atop Mount Olympus. At some point, Zeus fathered the demigods Kratos and Deimos with Callisto, a Spartan woman. The Olympians reigned unchallenged until Kratos defeated Ares in battle. Kratos sought vengeance against Zeus after it was realized that the gods could not take away the memories of what he had done. Zeus and the Olympians opposed Kratos on several occasions, which lead to the Second Titanomachy. Most of the gods died in the ensuing the conflict, however Zeus himself was later killed at the hands of his son Kratos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Zeus Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least several thousand years Classification: Olympian God, God of the Sky and Lightning, King of Olympus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Duplication (Can create weaker clones of himself), Astral Projection, Summoning, Power Nullification, Power Absorption (Absorbed Kratos' godly powers), Sealing (Sealed the Evils within Pandora's Box), Portal Creation, BFR (Via Portal Creation) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (His death did this, Equal to Kratos and superior to the other Gods, including Atlas, who holds up the entirety of the Earth's crust with his hands as well as Poseidon and Helios whose deaths did this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Kratos who can dodge Zeus' lightning) Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: Class XJ (Can trade blows with Kratos, who beat Poseidon to death and overwhelmed Hercules) Durability: '''At least '''Small Planet level Stamina: Godly (Fought for Centuries against the Titans in the Great War) Range: Standard melee range, several hundred meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks, several dozen meters in giant form. Standard Equipment: None, but used to wield the Blade of Olympus. Intelligence: High, although when he and the other gods were affected by the Evils of Pandora's Box, he became increasingly paranoid and irrational. Weaknesses: Weapons of divine origin such as the Blade of Olympus can cause him harm or even kill him. Other gods or titans could possibly kill him as well. Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman Strength:' As the King of the Gods, Zeus possessed incredible levels of superhuman strength. He could easily overpower almost anything in Creation. *'Superhuman Speed:' As the god of lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast speeds. He could run faster than speed of the lightning he commands. As demonstrated in the battles with Kratos, Zeus was able to evade attacks with the speed of lightning, appearing behind his opponent to strike. *'Atmokinesis:' As the god of the sky, Zeus possesses mastery over the weather of the world, and can create massive thunderstorms. *'Teleportation:' Zeus has shown the ability to disappear in thin air, leaving a rain of electric charges behind, only to appear minutes later somewhere else. *'Regeneration:' Zeus could regenerate from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. Ironically the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation, can kill him. *'Shape-shifting:' Like all Olympians, Zeus was able to shapeshift. He made himself look as the oldest of the Olympians, even though he was the youngest. He could also transform himself into a giant eagle as well take the form of a human, in God of War and God of War: Ghost of Sparta, he appeared to Kratos as the Grave Digger. *'Summoning:' Zeus is able to summon a legion of creatures to fight at his side, examples are the Siren Widows he used to fight Kratos at the end of God of War II. *'Mind Imprisonment:' In his astral form, Zeus was able to imprison Kratos in his own mind. *'Sealing:' Zeus was able to collect all the evils of the world and seal them inside of Pandora's Box. *'Animation:' Zeus was able to harness Kratos' godly powers, and use them to bring the Colossus of Rhodes to life. *'Power Bestowal:' Zeus was able to bestow his followers with vast electrical powers. *'Astral Projection:' Zeus was able to project an image of himself to communicate to Kratos, and grant him the power to use his thunderbolts. *'Weapon Creation:' Zeus was able to forge the Blade of Olympus from the Heavens and the Earth. *'Power Absorption:' Zeus was able to drain power from other beings in order to strengthen himself, such as when he drained Kratos' Godly powers, or when he drained Gaia's heart of her power. *'Immortality Removal:' Zeus was able to strip Prometheus of his Immortality. *'Duplication:' Zeus was capable of creating duplicates of himself which, while they are less powerful than him, are able to use his basic electric-powered punches and a lightning explosion attack, one much weaker than the one that Zeus himself utilizes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Lightning Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 5